


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°4 : « Les petites brutes ne sont pas tolérées »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [4]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aren't they so cute, Krennso, M/M, Never Brutalise Other People, Of course they are this is Krennso ship we're talking about, One Shot, Orson saves the day, Poor brutalised Galen, Republic Futures Program, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, Too many tags help me, Young Galen Erso, Young Orson Krennic, brentaal, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen Erso, grand solitaire, était la proie parfaite pour les harceleurs et autres brutes. Orson Krennic ne supportait pas que quiconque s'en prenne à son meilleur ami...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours en se basant sur quelques phrases de « Catalyst », faisons donc une plongée dans la jeunesse de Krennic et Galen du temps où ils étaient tous les deux étudiants dans le Republic Futures Program (pas encore de traduction française officielle et je n'arrive pas à en trouver une convenable, donc... c'est un programme regroupant tous les jeunes talents qui pourraient faire l'avenir de la République, si vous voulez :D).

La nature solitaire et le talent naturel de Galen pour les sciences avaient fait de lui la cible toute désignée des petites brutes qui faisaient toujours partie des effectifs d'une classe – même d'une classe aussi réputée que celle du Republic Futures Program.

Les brimades, les railleries et les attaques qu'il subissait étaient somme toute assez habituelles dans ce type de situation... mais Orson Krennic ne pouvait pas le laisser les tolérer sans agir. Son ami – et plus si affinités ?... – ne méritait pas cela.

Alors, un jour qu'un groupe de quatre adolescents s'étaient regroupés autour de Galen pour le mettre dos à son casier et l'insulter, Orson passa à l'attaque. Presque sans appréhension, il interpella le groupe et donna quelques coups de poings et de pieds – et en reçut encore plus. Néanmoins, son action avait eu l'effet escompté, puisque les quatre lâches étaient rapidement partis.

Le visage couvert d'ecchymoses naissantes et de plaies sanglantes, les phalanges écorchées, Orson se tourna vers Galen en essuyant le sang qui coulait d'une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière. L'autre jeune homme était choqué, à la fois par la force de la bagarre qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux, mais aussi par le fait que Krennic ait pris sa défense aussi... directement.

\- Je... euh... je..., balbutia Galen, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

\- Y a pas de quoi, lui répondit Orson avec un clin d'œil. Les petites brutes ne sont pas tolérées autour de mon meilleur ami. Il fallait seulement leur faire passer le message.

À compter de ce jour marquant, Krennic et Erso ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, et Orson se faisait toujours un plaisir de repousser les harceleurs de Galen, à coup de mots ou à coups de poings.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyaaah, ne sont-ils pas chouuuus ? ^_^'


End file.
